


5 Times Ben wanted to kiss Mike in public, and one time he did

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay.” Ben breathed out and took a last look at Mike, nearly reaching out to draw him into a kiss but then they were instructed to go on stage and their moment broke, leaving Ben craving a kiss, a simple lip-lock just to calm him. ´</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Ben wanted to kiss Mike in public, and one time he did

Ben was seated on the far end of the table, avoiding the stressful people around him as he scrolled through social media pages on his phone, sipping on his water and trying to ignore his headaches blooming behind his eyes. He really wanted to go home, curl up in their bed and turn off everything until they were just them.

But Mike actually enjoyed the get together. And Ben never wanted to be someone who held their lovers back from enjoying a night out. So he sat there, gently letting people down when they approached him while he tried to spare his energy.

“I heard you let a nice lad down.” Someone said to his side and Ben turned and spotted Mike smiling at him.

“Well. I thought you would have something against it.” Ben answered and reached for his glass, taking a sip as he watched Mike watching him.

“You are not alright.” He murmured as his eyes dug into Ben's and Ben shook his head, groaning softly as the pain flared up.

“Don’t worry. Go mingle.” Mike furrowed his brows before leaning forward, close enough that Ben got swept over by the pure desire to kiss him, right there and then. But he couldn’t. And he knew that.

But the desire was still there.

“You are not alright and I won’t enjoy myself while knowingly let you sit there in the state of being miserable.” Mike pressed out between his tight pressed lips and Ben looked worriedly at him.

“It's not that bad.”

“I don’t care. Let's get you home.” Mike said and moved away from Ben, collecting their things from the hangers at the door and said goodbye to his friends.

“Ben doesn’t feel well and since I’m his best friend it's my duty to get him home again.” Ben overheard Mike explain it to his friends before he whisked Ben off and out of the door with his jacket around his shoulder.

“I wish you could say boyfriend.” Ben murmured as he curled up in the passenger seat, head against the cool glass.

“Are we ready for it?” Mike asked him as he drove onto the street, throwing a worried look at Ben.

“Maybe.” Ben murmured and shut his eyes.

“And when we are, I will scream it for everyone to hear.”

* * *

 

“I don’t think I can-...“ Ben said to Mike next to him, looking around him with wide eyes, his hands clammy and clenching without a rhythm while he tried to locate the exit, already moving into the direction but stopped as an arm curled around his waist, pulling him back.

“You can.” Mike said, quickly looking around before brushing Ben's tie straight, leaving his hand on Ben’s chest, smiling at the chef before leaving Ben without a touch as someone came backstage, looking for them and steered them into the direction of the stage.

“I can?”

“You can. And I am right next to you. The whole time.” Mike told him, searching his face with his wide blue eyes.

“Okay.” Ben breathed out and took a last look at Mike, nearly reaching out to draw him into a kiss but then they were instructed to go on stage and their moment broke, leaving Ben craving a kiss, a simple lip-lock just to calm him. ´

* * *

 

Jealousy was boiling inside of Ben, threatening to spill over as he had to watch some girl throwing herself at Mike, shamelessly flirting with him like there was no tomorrow. And Mike didn’t even look comfortable under her waves of words. That was the only thing that held Ben back from storming right up there and catching his man by his lips. And the fact that they still hadn’t talked about it. About coming out big to everyone. And there were many people.

“Ben, old friend.” Someone said and Ben turned his head, eyes still tracking the two of them, looking for something.

“Hey.” He greeted him and bristled as he saw the girl touching Mike's arm, leaning into him.

“Excuse me.” Ben got out before he was walking up to them.

“Yo, Mike.” He said cheerily and placed an arm over Mike's shoulder, grinning at the girl with bared teeth.

“Who is this?” he asked Mike who looked relieved more than anything else and Ben’s grin widened, turning back to the girl who had his eyes fixed on where Ben’s hand wrapped around Mike's shoulder, holding it tightly.

“That’s Mara. Mara, that’s my best friend Ben.” Mike introduced him and looked up at him, a quick smile flashing between them before they turned back to Mara.

“Hello, Mara.” Ben said and let the arm drop from around Mike.

“Ben” She nodded and turned back to Mike and before Ben knew, she was back flirting with him.

“I need to borrow Mike for a sec.” Ben interrupted her and walked a few steps back, waiting for Mike to follow.

“Wait, let me give you my number.” Mara said as she took her phone out of her pocket.

“No need.” Mike said and fled to Ben who walked them out of the room fast and further away. Leaving Mara alone with an open mouth.

* * *

 

“Mike, give me back my ganache!” Ben yelled as they raced through the kitchen, leaving a trail of destruction on the way. The crew parted around them, used to their joking around.

“Say it again!” Mike yelled, only a few feet away from him.

“I won’t sing for you.” Ben growled and pounced, tackling Mike down to the ground as he safely ripped the bowl out of his hand and transferred it to his own. Sitting on Mike's legs with triumphant smile on his face, he leaned forward to kiss that silly little smile from Mike's face. But Mike ripped his eyes open in a silent warning and Ben stood up instantly, seeing a newcomer coming into the studio. Cradling the bowl to his side, Ben stepped away from Mike to walk back into the kitchen, smiling softly at the newcomer who nodded at him before going over to Mike, greeting him like an old friend.

Over the shoulder, Ben saw Mike mouthing a ‘later’ to Ben before the two fell into a deep conversation. Shaking his head, Ben walked grinning to his workstation, positioning the ganache safely on the bench.

* * *

 

Ben tried to move away from the mass keeping him pinned at the place. Touches and chats were pressed onto him and Ben couldn’t do much but blank them all out, eyes searching for Mike who was somewhere, he had to be.

He had to be around here. He had to get him out of here.

Slight panic settled into his bones as someone pressed something to drink into his hand. Suddenly, he was tucked along and away and someone called a “Sorry, Ladies and Gents. I have to steal him.” And Ben could cry or kiss Mike right there and then.

“Never leave my alone ever again.” Ben said still walking thought the mass of humans surrounding them.

“Never again.”

“I wanted to kiss you today. Right in front of everyone. To claim you mine.” Mike said as they rested on the bed after the big event, curled together under the blanket, already naked.

“The way everyone threw themselves at you. I was so furious.” He added, turning his head to press a kiss to a bruise on Ben’s chest, left there by him a few nights ago.

“I hate it. I hate it so much.” Ben hushed him as he drew him into a kiss, holding him to his chest.

“When you saved me. I wanted nothing more but kiss you too.” Ben told him and pressed closer to him.

“I am ready.” Mike told him, brushing strands of hair out of Ben’s face, smiling down at him.

“I think I am too.”

 

* * *

 

Standing on the stage in front of thousand of people, Ben turned to Mike with a big grin, holding his hand out for Mike to grip. Without thinking, Ben pulled Mike to him until Mike was flushed against his side. His mind was screaming but his hand wrapped instinctively around Mike's cheek, drawing him into a soft kiss. The roaring of the applause grew but they didn’t really notice as Mike pulled away, his eyes shining and his smile radiating happiness and Ben couldn’t think of how he must look like.

“We did it.” Mike said, loud enough for Ben to pick up, but not their mics.

“I love you.” Ben responded and laughed as Mike pulled him back into a kiss before turning to the crowd and screamed.

“Definitely boyfriend material here.” And pointed at Ben with a big grin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
